


First Kisses

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Series: Good Omens - Oneshots [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: So the title sums it up. First kiss between these two morons who have stolen each others' (and mine) hearts.





	First Kisses

“You love them.” Aziraphale stated. Crowley looked over his sunglasses at the angel. The blond was sitting primly in his overstuffed armchair, wine glass held delicately between his fingers. They'd been drinking for maybe an hour or so; not long enough for these sorts of questions.

“You may need to elaborate for me there angel. ‘Them' is such a broad term.” 

Aziraphale thought for a moment, “Jesus, definitely. Freddie, most likely. However many inbetween,” the angel sipped his wine with one hand, waving the statement away with the other. Crowley sat up from his sprawled position on the tartan couch, making sure not to spill his own glass of wine. 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. And so surely pointed out at that! The redhead groaned and placed his glass on the floor. With a grumble under his breath, he looked at Aziraphale, sunglasses hiding his eyes from the other.

“Is there any reason you've just pointed that out? It doesn't matter,”

“Of course it matters! You love them. And I do mean currently, neither of them would be forgotten on your part; you are not the type.” 

Crowley sighed, “Look, angel, they're gone. It may have taken me awhile to accept this but ultimately it's true. So whether or not I have feelings for them currently is beside the point.” 

“Is it though?” Aziraphale paused, tapping a finger against his glass in thought, “Love is a very potent emotion. Death isn't able to end it, and time may only lessen its hold.” The angel sipped his wine again before placing the glass on the nearby table. He grabbed a book and began flipping through it. 

Crowley snarled and snatched the book from him, “Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy. What's with the sudden interest in my love life, hm?” 

Aziraphale cried out as the book was roughly pulled from his grasp. As he made to reproach the demon about treating the books with care, Crowley began speaking. He flushed red. “I was just curious is all. Angel are beings of love after all,” 

“Cut the shit Aziraphale,” the book found itself on the table once more as its handler moved across the short distance to plant himself in front of Aziraphale. Crowley leaned forward, invading the angel’s space. He was close enough that he could see the flecks of grey in the other’s blue eyes. 

“Why is this so important to you? Jesus, Freddie, they were ages ago.” 

“Well I...you see it's just that...”

Crowley crowded closer, bracing himself by gripping the arms of the chair, almost dropping right in Aziraphale's lap. The angel squeaked, pressing himself as far back as possible from the looming demon. 

“Spit it out angel,” Crowley whispered, a breath of air fanning over Aziraphale's face. Aziraphale took a deep breath. Oh he really shouldn't have said anything! He wasn't even drunk, just barely tipsy. Usually he didn't start conversations he couldn't handle until well after several hours of drinking. 

“Do you love anyone now, as you did them?”

Crowley froze, his brain turning into a short circuit. He cursed himself internally. He'd been too obvious and now he was to pay for it right? Aziraphale continued to stare up at him, becoming increasingly worried with his friend's silence. Eventually, after several minutes of no response, he reached up and gently ran his fingers across Crowley's cheek.

The demon pulled back immediately, dropping himself into a heap on the couch. He picked up his wine glass with an air or carelessness. “What about you then? Did Shakespeare or that Wilde fellow maybe, ever win over that celestial heart of yours?” Even Crowley recognised how cold his voice sounded. He refused to look at the angel who was now looking down into his lap. 

Aziraphale would scarcely admit it but he had loved. Never a human, though Oscar had come very close to winning him over. Such a shame that Aziraphale had been too blind to see it before the human had found someone else; someone able to return his feelings without guilt of one day leaving him behind. 

He realised that Crowley was waiting for an answer to his question. Well fine. Aziraphale stood from his favorite chair and sat next to Crowley on the couch. He plucked the wine glass from the astonished demon's hand and placed it on the table.

“Crowley, listen to me carefully. I have not once felt anything more than angelic love for any human on this planet, now or ever.” 

Crowley leaned away from Aziraphale, casually throwing an arm over the back of the couch. Attempting to appear nonchalant, he shrugged, “Well alright then. Don't understand why you were so nervous. Have you got anymore wine?”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale reached out and placed a hand on the demon's knee, “Please stop avoiding the conversation. You asked me a question and I fully intend to answer it.” 

“Didn't you? Just now; I heard you say that you've never loved a human. End of discussion right?” Fingers tightened on the back of the couch as Crowley smirked weakly. The angel’s touch was sending waves through him, making him want to jump around and relax into the plush couch at the same time. Aziraphale gave him a stern look, though the tiny smile on his lips melted Crowley altogether. 

Oh Satan - God - fuck’s sake! That little smile sent Crowley off into butterflies. In the course of their six-thousand year friendship, Crowley realised somewhere between Jesus and Freddie that the angel meant more to him than any friendship ever could or would. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat, “Yes, note that I said  _ human _ . I did not, however, say I had never loved.”

“Angel,” Crowley pleaded in a whisper. The demon dropped his hand from the couch to cover Aziraphale’s, still resting on his knee. 

When Aziraphale opened his mouth to say more, Crowley held up his free hand. The angel stopped, brows knitting together in confusion. Crowley merely took his sunglasses off and folded them carefully before setting them aside. His yellow eyes bore into Aziraphale's. He couldn't hide the hope from the other, or the pain at the possibility that Aziraphale was about to admit feelings for anyone aside from him. Honestly, Crowley thought to himself, that would probably kill him. 

After a minute, Crowley nodded, letting Aziraphale continue. The angel blushed, suddenly very aware of what he was about to do. After a century of barely admitting it himself, Aziraphale found he had lost all the courage he had just seconds ago. He ducked his head, avoiding Crowley's gaze. He gasped quietly when he felt Crowley tilt his head back up with a finger under his chin. 

The redhead was suddenly much closer than he was before, looking down at Aziraphale softly. The raw affection and care in his eyes nearly made Aziraphale weep. Instead the angel took a deep breath.

“I love you,” 

Aziraphale would forever remember the way Crowley's face lit up, a genuine smile spreading across his face. It made him smile too, and he let out a soft giggle of happiness. The finger under his chin moved as Crowley cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, sighing contently. 

Crowley felt waves of happiness wash over him. He wasn't able to contain the smile that split his face as he took in the honest to God  _ love _ that the angel felt for him. Crowley ran his thumb softly over Aziraphale's cheekbone, letting the other nuzzling into his palm. 

A moment passed that way until Aziraphale opened his eyes. Crowley quirked a brow at the twinkle of mischief he saw in those baby blues. 

“My dear, I do believe this when you're meant to kiss me.” 

Crowley erupted into laughter, making Aziraphale chuckle as well. The two spent several minutes attempting to control themselves. Everytime they almost had it, they would look at each other again and wind in more giggles than before. 

Finally out of breath, Crowley looked at Aziraphale fondly, “I love you too, Angel.” He cupped the other's cheek once more, pulling them closer together. Aziraphale practically glowed as he closed his eyes in anticipation. 

Before he could overthink it, Crowley leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Aziraphale’s. The angel's lips were smooth and soft and Crowley groaned quietly at the feel of them. He wondered briefly if this was enough for his angel when Aziraphale took initiative and slotted their lips more firmly together. 

Kissing Aziraphale wasn't like anything Crowley had ever done. The angel tasted warm and sweet, much like the cocoa he so often drank. Under that was something wholly Aziraphale that Crowley knew he would never be able to live without from this day forward.

Crowley flicked his tongue quickly across Aziraphale's lips, hearing the other hum quietly before pulling away. Aziraphale flushed a rosy pink in his cheeks, lips red and shiny and oh so inviting that Crowley nearly dove back in. However, sensing that Aziraphale had used up his courage tonight, Crowley merely brushed a finger across them with a soft smile.

Aziraphale's eyes shone brightly, “Thank you my dear.”

“For what Angel? Kissing you when you asked?” 

Aziraphale shook his head, blond curls shifting wildly. “For loving me,”

Crowley bit his lip trying to keep from smiling so hard he dislocated his jaw.

“Anytime Angel.”


End file.
